Gu Xun Er
Gu Xun Er is Xiao Yan's second wife and a girl who supported Xiao Yan even when he was called a cripple. A young girl who spent her childhood in the Xiao Clan is a childhood lover of Xiao Yan, and also a talented fighter. She has a very mysterious background. She is the number one heir of the Gu Clan and she is the sole possessor of the perfect Dou Di blood in Gu clan within the past 1000 years. Appearance Light Novel The young lady’s clothes were elegant and her exquisite small face was devoid of any cosmetics, displaying an image of natural beauty and innocence. Her sleek black hair, which was randomly restricted by a short green cloth, gathered at her waist. When the wind blew, her drifting hair stirred one’s heart. On the young lady’s unbearably small waist that one felt compelled to hug, a pale purple belt thoroughly outlined her graceful curves in a manner that even the eyes of a passerby could not help but peep at her waist. Manhua Xiao Xun is a very beautiful girl. She is hailed as a 'goddess' by her peers at Jia Nan Academy because of her talent and beauty. She has deep blue hair and large aqua eyes. She has a slender body, delicate arms and legs, and white skin. In the manhwha, whenever Xun Er utilizes a specific dou qi technique, her eyes also turn a very bright yellow. Personality Xiao Xun Er has been shown to be very loyal to Xiao Yan, her love interest. One of the prime examples of her loyalty is her devotion to stay by his side even after Xiao Yan's fall from prodigy to trash. She is often threatening and aggressive towards the people who approach him in a negative way. If one were to offend Xiao Yan or hurt him she will go after their life or come close as to threaten them. Like Xiao Yan, Xun Er seems to have inherited a bit of his reckless and daring nature; many times she have stood up against people stronger than her during her support of Xiao Yan. She is also very stubborn; refusing to leave Xiao Yan's side, despite the people around her (from her peers in the Xiao Clan, to the students of Jia Nan academy and even the higher ups of her clan) frowning upon her decision to stand by the latter's side. History Initially considered a genius, she obtained Ninth Stage in Dou-Qi examination exam. Elders expected she would obtain Dou-Zhe in six months. She is the young master of the Gu Clan. She was sent to the Xiao Clan because her family wanted to find the Xiao Clan's Key to Ancient Tuo She Gu Di's tomb. In the manhwha, Xiao Yan protected her from a beast attack when they were children and that's when she started to develop feelings for him. In the light novel version however, there was a different (comical) incident that Xiao Yan did which earned her affections below. Plot In the Xiao Clan she was the most talented in the young generation of Xiao Clan, of course that was after Xiao Yan lost his previous cultivation talent. Although Xiao Yan was mocked and bullied by most of the clan, she was one of the rare persons who always supported Xiao Yan and because of that her place in Xiao Yan's heart was irreplaceable. When someone offends Xiao Yan, it was as he offended her and when someone gives praise to Xiao Yan, she was happy like she was praised. Seeing that Nalan Yanran came to rescind her marriage with Xiao Yan, Xun Er told her that she will surely regret her decision forever. She gave Xiao Yan money when Xiao Yan started to train alchemy under Yao Lao and he needed a lot of money for that but she never wanted her money back. She wanted to help Xiao Yan by giving him all the best cultivation resources from the childhood but Xiao Yan was too proud and didn't want to depend much on woman. When Liu Xi, an alchemist of the Jia Lie clan offended Xiao Yan, she came at night to kill him by activing her Secret Technique which raised her cultivation level to Da Dou Shi class. After the enrollment in the Jia Nan Academy which was held in Wu Tan City, he parted with Xiao Yan for more than three years as he wanted to train for the upcoming duel with Nalan Yanran. Next time they saw each other was in the Jia Nan Academy where Xun Er had counteless pursuers but she never put them in her eyes, as she only saw Xiao Yan in them. Although she communicated with other students but when it comes to male students she was always cold and indifferent. When Xiao Yan came for the first time in Jia Nan Academy and they met again, Xun Er finally showed her real emotions. She was sent to the Xiao Clan to find and steal the piece of the Tou She Ancient God’s Jade that is in the hands of the Xiao Clan. When she ironically found out that the Tou She Ancient God's Jade was with Xiao Yan she decided to give up on acquiring it. It was later revealed that the reason she was sent to the Xiao Clan was for the Tou She Ancient God's Jade partly due to some elders within the clan wanting to obtain the Jade Key, while the other reason for sending her to the Xiao Clan was to have a quiet childhood life that her father wants for her. She didn't stay for a long time in the Jia Nan Academy as she was called by her clan and she had to go, parting with Xiao Yan after he became of the strongest students in the Inner Academy. Unfortunately Xiao Yan was unconscious, Xun Er decided to show her might and beat Lin Xiuya in five minutes before she left the Jia Nan Academy. She also gave Xiao Yan the God Seal Technique of the Gu Clan before department and told Xiao Yan to practice it only when he advances to the Dou Wang class. Next time she met with Xiao Yan was when Xiao Yan came to the Central Plains and she came to help him when he was pressed by the Ice River Valley. When Xiao Yan finally came to her clan, he was welcomed pretty well and escpecially by young generation of Gu Clan who saw Xun Er as their goddess. Luckily Xiao Yan beat a strong and promising member of young generation, and their relationship was finally accepted by Gu Clan. Xun Er was with Xiao Yan when he was subduing the Purifying Demonic Lotus Flame. When Xiao Yan swallowed it he couldn't refine all the energy and he was going to explode if Xun Er didn't offer her virginity to him at that time. By distributing energy bewteen the two of them, not only Xiao Yan significantly advanced his cultivation but Xun Er too. In the Gu Clan they noticed Xun Er was no longer vigin but it was alright as Xiao Yan promised her father he wouldn't take her virginity until she advances to the Dou Sheng class. As they both were Dou Sheng class at that time, that promise was fully fullfilled. After Xiao Yan won the fight against Hun Tiandi, he finally married Xun Er. Later Xiao Yan broke the dimensional tunnel and got the Origin Qi for Xun Er's advancement to the Dou Di class. After Xun Er finished her advancement, she and four another Dou Dis went out of the Dou Di Continent. Trivia * In the light novel, she is Xiao Yan's second wife, after Medusa or Cai Lin whom Xiao Yan married as a way to thank her for all her help with his Xiao clan. * She did not know how many praises she had heard. However, each time she heard someone praise Xiao Yan, her heart would involuntarily leap like some little girl. * The golden flame appearing in Xun Er’s eyes: When she really formed a genuine killing intent or extreme anger in her heart, the thing that hid deep within her soul would break free from her body and appear. * Becomes a Dou Di along with her father, Cai Lin and Zhu Kun in an epilogue chapter. Light Novel vs Manhua * From the age of 4-6 Xiao Yan would sneak into her room and use his Dou Qi to strengthen her bones. This is what caused her to have feelings for Xiao Yan (in the LN). * In the manhua, she only warns Na Lan Yan Ran about not regretting the decision to get a divorce from Xiao Yan. In the light novel, she threatens Na Lan Yan Ran and Ge Ye about how there are stronger clans than the Misty Cloud Sect which even make Ge Ye afraid and leave quickly. * Unlike her manhua counterpart her background is questioned early on by Xiao Yan and she even mentioned that asking about her background is a taboo. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Gu Clan Category:Dou Di